Endie
Endie is a young dragoness whom was stolen from her parents as an egg by the Shadow Dragons. She was exposed to dark magic which changed her colors and gave her a Shadow Breath Ability. She defected to Team Light upon meeting Lumera in combat and later fought them, only to lose her wings, right front leg and half of her rear right leg. She refuses to let this slow her down. Endie belongs to http://blacknightmaredragon.deviantart.com/ Art done by http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Endie is a young, black scaled dragoness who also carries on her the colors of purple and grey. On Endie's head she has two medium-sized, grey horns which go out from the back of her head and curve down slightly. She has a set of protective, purple scales on her nose which protect the bone underneath. Endie has pyramidal, purple spikes which run from the top of her head to the end of her tail and hurt when used for defense. On her chest she has thick plating that runs from the middle of her chest to the middle of her underbelly and are very hard to break. Endie's left shoulder carries a large, purple set of plating which covers the main part of the shoulder for extra defense. Further down Endie's left leg is another chunk of shielding which protects her radius and ulna bones from crippling attacks. On Endie's left paw is a smaller set of armor plating which protects her digits from damage. However, Endie's right leg, including her shoulder, were torn by Shadow Dragons and needed to be amputated. Therefore, her metal replacement mirrors her whole left leg to make her look more complete. On Endie's back legs are large pieces of plating which covers the front of her back legs right above her femur to protect it. Endie's rear legs also have plating that run down the front of her leg to protect her tibia. Her paws lack the plating her front paws have. Endie has also lost her rear right leg half way down her tibia and thus has a replacement limb which looks just like her left leg. On her tail is purple plating that runs from the base of her tail to halfway down her tail. Both of Endie's wings were replaced after they were torn to shreds by Shadow Dragons. Her metallic wing replacements look exactly like her wings were before they were torn. The wing fingers are black while the membrane is a pale purple, on the top of her wing is a grey spike which is curved inwards. Plating Endie's plating is very tough and acts like a bullet proof vest of the dragon world. However, it is tougher than a human bullet proof vest and is much more like tank armor in strength. All of her plating is purple and grows in areas where delicate bones are to minimize injuries and prevent the breaking of bones which would be crippling. Metallic Replacement Limbs Endie's metallic replacements are made of a light but durable metal which can be carried in flight without weight issues and used as instruments of flight. They are durable in the sense they can not be broken by most attacks and more powerful strikes or blows would be need to bust it. The metal is all shiny and thus can be incredibly reflective which causes Endie to be seen in open spaces when the sun is shining. Also the color of her metal replacements is off when compared to the color of her body allowing others to see which piece of her is a replacement. The metal limbs are all connected with neuro wires which wire into Endie's body and are connected to her actual organic nerves. This gives Endie back her control over her limbs as she had before she lost them. She will be able to use them just as anyone can use their limbs. The neuro wires can still transfer electrical impulses from Endie's brain to the muscles they are connected to. Endie has flexible plastic pieces in the areas where joints would be present to allow her wings to flex and move like they would in a regular flesh and bone body. These parts are usually protected by pieces of metal which are extended over them. However, the metal is not extended all the way over the plastic pieces which makes them kinda vulnerable. If an enemy uses a thin weapon or a well placed aim they can attack the neuro wires under the plastic which can paralyze the entire wing or cause a loss of connections which makes them unusable. A well placed shot can even cause pieces of the wings to fall off. On the metal replacements are magenta crystals which secrete a magic aura that increases the mobility of the metal pieces making them incredibly easy to use. They also increase Endie's control over the limbs by maximizing the efficiency of how the neuro signals from her brain are transferred and enhances her control. Elemental Abilities Endie has control over Shadow elemental abilities due to the dark magic she was exposed to. She has basic shadow breath abilities which withers enemies and suffocates them. However, she mostly relies on her physical ability rather than her elemental powers. ''Shadow Fire: ''Endie spews out a large blast of black smoke with a purple tinge that shoves enemies away and suffocates them when they are consumed. This ability is currently being trained. Bio Endie is a young black dragoness with a very sad past. She was stolen from her parents by shadow dragons when she was just an egg, and was exposed to such large amounts of dark magic that her scales changed color taking on a dark, shadow dragon-like, color. She also gained powers over the element of shadow as a result of the magic's corruption. Endie was then forced into servitude as a soldier for the Shadow Dragons and was pushed to her limits and taught lessons in some of the cruelest ways known to dragon kind. The goal of these Shadow Dragons was to corrupt Endie enough to turn her into a Shadow Dragon who would only ever serve their cause. Endie mentally prepared herself against all of their corruption and was successful, however, the abuse and physical tortures she endured scared her enough to make her listen and follow their every command....one command being....to kill Lumera Lightstar. When she finally found Lumera she engaged her in combat and lost. But not before being fully convinced that Lumera was one the true, right side of the war and was a respectful individual. Lumera, sensing the young dragon's hesitation in following her orders, then questioned her about her background with the Shadow Dragons and when she found out how much Endie truly hated them invited her to Team Light. Lumera then took Endie back to Propwash Junction which had become a very valuable Base for the Lumerian (Team Light) forces during the Campaign to push the Shadow Dragons out of the Machine world. Endie ended up meeting a young crop duster called Dusty and was shown around town by him...only to run into a grumpy old Corsair named Skipper. This is when Endie has a PTSD attack as, under the command of the Shadow Dragons, she was told to attack Skipper and the Lumerian forces. She even got into a Dog Fight with him and gained a scar from his attacks. Endie, feeling guilty for everything she had done under the command of the Shadow Dragons, fled the base and flew to a forest in a danger zone. Dusty followed her and tried to calm her down. Not too long after shots were heard overhead and a plane was shot down, which was then revealed to be Skipper himself. The Shadow Dragons which shot Skipper down followed his crash to the group and attacked the trio. While Skipper and Dusty were able to hold off the two Shadow Dragons attacking them, the four that went after Endie tore her to shreds. Just as the Shadow Dragons were going to finish Endie, Lumera and her soldiers killed them off and took the trio to the med bay. Endie had received such bad wounds to her wings, front right leg, and rear right leg that they all had to be amputated to prevent infection. Both of Endie wings were gone, her entire front right leg was gone and half of her rear right leg was gone. Before Endie awoke the medical team decided to restore her wings and legs by giving her metal replacements. These metal replacements are neurologically wired into her own nervous system that way they can be controlled as if they were her actual limbs. When Endie finally awoke she was horrified to find out what happened and cried about how she never wanted this. But positive reinforcement from the team helped get her back on her feet. Not even a moment passed before Shadow Dragons showed up demanding the return of Endie, who "belonged" to them. Lumera refused and she along with Skipper, Dusty, Echo, Bravo, and Endie ended up defeating all of them. Thus, Endie proved that she was quite capable of attacking and killing with her new replacements. Her determination and perseverance is quite admirable by many rookies on Team Light. Relationships Lumera Lightstar Endie was sent to kill Lumera but when she lost the fight to her she realized Lumera was not the true bad guy. Lumera accepted Endie into Team Light despite the fact she had worked with the Shadow Dragons for so long. This left a lasting impact on Endie, who know views Lumera as a true leader. Echo ''' Endie ended up saving Echo from a bunch of Shadow Dragons by finding and using her element. He views her as a great warrior with a lot of potential and she is proud to know that. '''Dusty Crophopper The little crop duster that Endie hangs out with all the time in Propwash. Dusty readily accepted Endie despite her past and has become a really close friend. Skipper Riley ' Endie is not very friendly with Skipper as she had to fight him before while on the side of the Shadow Dragons. He ended up badly wounding her, leaving a scar, which has made her very scared of him. She tries to avoid running into him if possible. [[Icebreaker Coldfeather|'Icebreaker Coldfeather]] He is more of a mentor to Endie and gave her tips and hints, as well as protected her and helped her out, during a large fight with the Shadow Dragons. He goes out of his way to make her feel comfortable, since he is aware of her past. Quotes N/A Gallery TL Endie.png Trivia Endie's current design is based off of a RP. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Rookies